Oportunidad
by Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki
Summary: Zero siente un vacio en él, algo le han arrebatado pero ¿qué?. Una nueva oportunidad ¿de qué? ¿Con quién? Spoilers a capítulo 88 ¡Dejen comentarios y gracias por leer!


Y bien, cuánto tiempo sin hacer algo por acá. La verdad es que hace dos capítulos que vengo pensando "quiero hacer algo corto acá de nuevo" pero, no se me ocurría. Ahora, con lo que llevo visto del capítulo 88 ya supe que quería hacer… es un "lo que podría pasar pero no pasará". Me quedó dando vueltas tras lo que dice Yuuki a Zero en el capítulo 88 (que para mí es totalmente nostálgico) y, aunque dudo que pase quise darle unas retocadas para darme un "happy end tipo Zeki" antes de que llegue el "real end" (que se anuncia pronto) y que probablemente no sea Zeki. Igual me he quedado con las ganas de hacer algo más relacionado a lo que ocurre en el 88 o con el beso del 87… (Y un universo alterno que me viene dando vueltas, pero eso es más largo y... no sé si sea de interés en realidad).

Pero bien, aclaraciones respecto a lo escrito aquí, al final. Y muchas gracias desde ya si alguien pasa a leer esto, le agradecería mucho saber su opinión y, me disculpe los horrores de ortografía, la verdad es que tanto tiempo sin escribir a una la ponen medio tiesa y torpe.

**Disclaimer:** VN y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No quiero recordarlo ¡Zero jamás será mío!

**Aviso: Puede contener GRANDES cantidades de spoilers del capítulo 88. **

**OPORTUNIDAD**

Últimamente he notado algo extraño en mí. O más bien la falta de algo ¿dónde está? ¿Qué fue de? ¿De qué?

–¿Me has escuchado?– "No" quisiera responder pero, evidentemente, aquello sólo me traería problemas.

–Claro, ahora si me disculpas–. Giro, esperando que mi respuesta sea suficiente y que Cross no siga su discurso de "padre preocupado", que por cierto, _no es_.

–Detente ahí mismo–exige. Rayos, no funcionó. Me tomo unos segundos en los que trato de recomponer mi rostro y volverme con el mayor estoicismo posible.

–¿Algo más?–. Que diga que no, que no me venga con preguntas existenciales y que me deje descansar en paz. Mierda, me duele el hombro.

–Últimamente tiendes a volver más herido que de costumbre– inicia en tono conciliador–y me es extraño, eres uno de los mejores Zero, lo sé.–Mi ceño se frunce ante aquello, ya sé que viene–¿Hay algo que te preocupe Zero? ¿De lo que quieras hablar conmigo? –

Sí, claro... pues me siento extraño. Es raro, lo sé, no suelo sentirme extraño ¿alguna vez has sentido que algo no calza o que algo falta en toda tu cabeza y por ello, nada se encuentra ya en su lugar? A sí, eso… y además, por supuesto, que ese algo no tan sólo _siento_ que falta en mi cabeza sino también en mi corazón. _Algo me hace sentir que me falta un sentir _–_¡No quiero olvidarte, no me hagas olvidarte!_ –. Y ahí está ¡Zero se ha vuelto loco!

–Absolutamente nada, son ideas tuyas Cross–

–Sí, ideas mías– susurra pensativo– de todos modos, te recomendaría ir a la enfermería, ese hombro tuyo no deja de sangrar y salvo que lo vea bien vendado y curado no te permitiré hacer más rondas–decretó con una "amigable" sonrisa en su tono paternal. Oh, perfecto, eso se llama soborno.

Con un gruñido acepto su "recomendación" y salgo del despacho ¡qué mierda! A enfermería, ya luego podré descansar y prepararme para una nueva cacería y tal vez de ese modo, dejar de pensar tanta tontería.

Y de sentirme tan, tan… _vacio_.

Fue hace sólo unos meses, quizás algo más. O puede que menos, a decir verdad como desconozco que falta en mí se me ha hecho imposible poner un antes y un después, sólo sé que falta y ya.

Y un día desperté y fue como una revelación, me dolía la cabeza _y el pecho_ y tocando ambos lugares lo supe –_ya no está allí_–. Lo que vino después fue una seguidilla de días en que fui cada vez perdiendo con mayor frecuencia mi concentración. Primero en las reuniones, luego en las rondas, más tarde, al cazar. Y fue así que comencé a recolectar vendajes y heridas nuevas, al parecer el cazador y futuro presidente de la asociación había dejado de ser un vencedor para pasar a ser un nostálgico perdedor.

¡¿Nostálgico de qué?!

Entré sin golpear retirando mi abrigo y desabrochándome la camisa para luego recostarme en la camilla, con el brazo bueno cubrí mis ojos–Apresúrate– ordené.

Pero pasaron los segundos y no hubo movimiento o sonido alguno, salvo el de una exaltada respiración en una esquina de la habitación. Irritado abrí mis ojos y destapé mi rostro para incorporarme levemente y observar a la encargada.

Una muchacha no mayor que yo me observaba sonrojada en su lugar, sus manos temblaban un poco mientras trataba inútilmente de arreglar los utensilios que requeriría para hacerme la curación. No la conocía, la verdad, jamás la había visto en toda mi vida –_oh Zero, es nueva y la has espantado_–me recriminé. Y es claro, la muchacha probablemente pertenecía a alguna familia de cazadores pero nunca se había encontrado dentro de la asociación, hasta ahora.

–No te había visto–traté de sonar a lo menos agradable– ¿Eres nueva? –la chica asintió en su lugar, inspiró profundamente y me sonrió.

–Lo soy, he llegado hoy–y se acercó a mí. Ya no temblaba y parecía haberse armado de valor. Perfecto, así sería más rápido y podría irme luego, a veces ser cordial ayuda de algo.– Kaien Cross me ha pedido que sea la asistente, es…–asentí nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y el rostro cubierto por mi brazo sano perdiéndome otra vez en mis pensamientos, en mi nostalgia.

Está vacío, lo sé…pero ¿de qué?

–Esto podría dolerte, está bastante feo–susurró. Su aliento sobre mi hombro el cual escoció levemente y luego la sensación dolorosa del roce sobre mi herida, limpiándola, curándola. Y después, otra vez… nada.

–Ya está, ahora sólo debo vendarte–le escuché decir algo más a lo lejos. Abrí mis ojos y noté con asombro que habían pasado probablemente ya varios minutos, mi herida estaba cocida y ella estaba nuevamente en una esquina, cortando las vendas que usaría para cubrir mi hombro– _ya ni el dolor me dejas sentir ¿no?_–.

Que rabia, parecía, parecía.

–¡Pareces un enamorado Kiriyū!–había gritado uno de mis compañeros cazadores. Yagari golpeó en la cabeza al idiota.

_Sí, parecía un enamorado._

_Un nostálgico enamorado._

Y sin estarlo. No, no. Algo iba mal conmigo, algo faltaba, pero no era amor.

Yo nunca me había enamorado, yo jamás me he enamorado. Aunque últimamente, tan sólo hace unos días, había comenzado a soñar con un par de ojos de un color rojizo que me observaban abnegados…unos ojos que dejaban entrever cálidas lágrimas y aquello, aquello me hacía sentir tan…

Triste. Desolado. Furioso. Angustiado. Enamorado.

Pero ante todo, vacio.

Una sensación cálida y melancólica me embargó al recordar esos sueños mientras las sutiles manos de la asistente de enfermería terminaban de vendarme. De curarme. Una herida física, como tantas otras pero por dentro, por dentro… _hay algo roto en mí._

–¡Te he hecho daño!–exclamó con arrepentimiento la muchacha. Sólo entonces salí de mis cavilaciones y descubrí nuevamente mi rostro para observarle con una mueca de preocupación en ella.

–¿Qué? –. Y lo noté. Mi rostro, mi brazo. Estaban mojados… ¿había llorado como una nena ante recuerdos de cosas que ni siquiera he vivido? ¿Cómo podía afectarme aquello?

–Lo siento, lo siento–pidió la joven. En ese instante noté que quizás debía dejar mi ensimismamiento y tratar de calmarla, así que con movimientos mecánicos tomé su mano y extendí mi brazo curado para con mi mano hacer que me observara a los ojos.

El tacto me dejó en silencio, una fibra se había roto en ese cuarto y ahora, una descarga había recorrido la punta de mis dedos, que tocaban su mejilla.

Y luego vino el asombro, al ver sus ojos tan llenos de tristeza.

–No me has dañado, no lo has hecho–susurré cuando al fin pude hallar las palabras tras lograr hacer funcionar a mi cerebro.

–¿En serio?– preguntó sin despegar su mirada de la mía, y pude descubrir que lo que me había aturdido era aquella semejanza con esos ojos que me veían en sueños, ambos pares con lagrimas queriendo escapar, y yo, no quería eso.

–En serio–y sonreí. Como hace mucho no lo hacía ¿lo había hecho alguna vez? Y por un instante, me sentí _lleno_ cuando ella devolvió la sonrisa.

Me levanté tomando mis ropajes y alejé unos pasos hacía la puerta nuevamente descolocado al notar que el vacio se iba, es extraño ¿acaso nunca estuvo allí? Quizás el vacio no era de algo que perdí, tal vez era de algo que buscaba encontrar y tal vez…

–Me alegra mucho–susurró y luego corrió a mi lado para poner una bandita en mi frente. –_No deberías pelear_–añadió, sorprendiéndonos a ambos con sus palabras– es decir, yo…lo siento, no sé qué digo–se disculpó avergonzada. La observé serio, con una sensación de extraña ansiedad en mí y sin saber que hacía, ni que fuerza me movía, posé mis dedos sobre sus labios para acallarla y le prometí volver al día siguiente a revisar mi herida, totalmente descolocado con mi actitud, pero disfrutando internamente de su vivo sonrojo.

Y lo haría, volvería al día siguiente.

Lo haría, definitivamente lo haría.

Por más que fuese conmigo aquello, lo haría y me permitiría ser así con ella una y otra vez, no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

Pues con ella había dejado de sentir ese extraño vacio de algo que no sabía ni recordaba qué era. Tal vez, tal vez tan sólo era un vacio de lo que quería encontrar…y quizás al fin lo había encontrado. _En ella_.

–Te ves algo sonrojada hija. –La muchacha volteó con sorpresa hacía su protector –Y al parecer también se te han contagiado ciertas actitudes despistadas–sonrió. Kaien Cross se veía aliviado por algo, mas no sabía qué.

–Yo, es sólo que–

–¿Te ha ocasionado problemas Zero?–

–¿Zero?–

–Sí, el chico que mandé con una fea herida en su hombro–ante la mención, la joven se sonrojó nuevamente.

–N-oo–titubeó– no me ha causado problemas–pronunció con dificultad. Estaba nerviosa aún cuando llegó su protector tras curar al muchacho y por el único hecho de recordarlo volvió a sentirse tan, tan _extrañamente feliz_.

–_Y como no_–pensó la chica–_si Zero es tan guapo_–.

–Ya veo– Kaien se acercó a la muchachita nerviosa frente a él y acarició paternalmente su cabeza–estoy seguro que lo verás seguido por acá–le susurró en tono confidencial y divertido. La chica cobró un tono aún más rojizo que cubrió su rostro entero y negó rápidamente mientras trataba de elaborar alguna frase coherente en su cabeza, lo cual era imposible, sintiendo sus propios latidos como tambores resonar en ella.

–Oh, pequeña, no lo niegues–añadió entretenido mientras dejaba la salita en infantiles saltos cerrando al salir.

–Sé que no desaprovecharán esta oportunidad, _Yuuki_–

**END**

Ajá, raro. O no, digo. Una seguidilla de posibles que no creo pasen, es decir: Si Kaname o Isaya toman el papel del metal madre, si alguno de los antes nombrados borra la memoria y vuelve humana a Yuuki y si esta se reencontrase con Zero sin memorias de ella… sí, ese sería mi final alternativo no infeliz. Ahora, también esta ese en que ella se queda con Kaname (el probable) tras saber todo y en que, ejem… para qué fastidiarles más. Sólo les pido me dejen algún comentario para saber sus opiniones (¿deberé ya asumir el retiro definitivo?). ¡Reviews! Y muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Con cariño, Sayo.


End file.
